This proposed renewal of the Study of Acute Treatment of Ruptured Intracranial Aneurysm is to determine what role fluid restriction has in acute subarachnoid hemorrhage following rupture of intracranial aneurysms by administering antifibrinolytic medication (epsilon aminocaproicacid (Amicar (EACA) to all patients, but to randomize between fluid-restricted and non fluid-restricted therapy, to observe which therapy results in improved morbidity and survival. This is a new facet of the Aneurysm Study, the current phase of which was started Feb. 1,1972 for a three year period to determine the most beneficial treatment, using an antifibrinolytic (EACA), antihypertensives, and a combination of the two, in a randomized protocol. By July 1972, it was statiscally evident that the use of antifibrinolytic agent alone was the preferred treatment, as evidence by the greatly lowered mortality rate in this group as compared to the other two groups. Continuing treatment was therefore confined to the use of the antifibrinolytic agent alone to further document this finding. Fluid restriction was added to the present protocol at that time, but has not been a controlled part of the Study. Data gathered in the past year have indicated clinical improvement of the patient on fluid restriction, with EACA use, and it is hoped to confirm this by randomizing at least twenty patients into the two groups of fluid- restriction and non fluid-restriction. Protocols will be submitted to the Central Registry of the Aneurysm Study, in Iowa University Hospital, Iowa City, Iowa by five medical centers in the United States of America.